Say You Love Me
by Kim Ra-Chan
Summary: Rencana Japan agar America mau mengungkapkan perasaannya ke Prussia. Apa itu? AmeriPrus slight Pruspan and AsaKiku! Warning inside. Don't like don't read! RnR please? XD


**Titled : Say You Love Me**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : AmeriPrus slight Prusspan and AsaKiku**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC, aneh, gaje, BL, nation name (tumben)**

**Summary : Rencana Japan agar America mau mengungkapkan perasaannya ke Prussia. Apa itu?**

**Keterangan :**

"**..." : bicara**

'**...' : dalam hati**

Musim semi yang tenang di rumah Japan. Angin berhembus dan langit tampak cerah hari ini. Di dalam rumah tak hanya Japan saja, tapi juga ada kedua temannya. America dan Prussia. Mereka berdua datang ke rumah Japan untuk refreshing dari pekerjaan yang menumpuk setinggi gunung. Dan suasana di rumah Japan sangat cocok sebagai tempat untuk refreshing. Sekarang, mereka bertiga ada di ruang tamu.

"Silahkan dimakan kue mochinya." kata Japan tersenyum. Sambil menyodorkan sepiring kue mochi.

"Terima kasih, Kiku!" kata America riang lalu mengambil salah satu kue mochi yang ada di piring.

"Enak! Ini sangat awesome, Japan!" puji Prussia setelah memakan kue mochi itu.

Japan tersenyum kecil menanggapi pujian Prussia. Lalu, Japan bercakap-cakap dengan America. Di mata seorang Prussia, terlihat muka America sangat senang bercakap-cakap dengan Japan. Apalagi, terlihat semburat merah menghiasi pipi America. Membuat cowok bermata merah ini merasa cemburu melihat keakraban antara America dan Japan. Ya, Prussia suka pada America. Entah sejak kapan ia menyukai cowok yang mengakui dirinua hero itu. Yang pasti, karena sifatnya yang baik dan juga –ehem- senyumnya. Muka Prussia memerah membayangkan senyuman America. Segera, ia makan kembali kue mochi buatan Japan.

'Apa boleh aku masih berharap?' batin Prussia.

xxx

"Prussia-san, kamu belum pulang?" tanya Japan yang sedang membereskan piring dan gelas.

Prussia menoleh ke arah Japan. Memasang muka melas. Japan yang melihat muka melas Prussia layaknya uke heran. Ada apa dengan temannya yang narsis satu ini?

"Ada masalah, Prussia-san?" tanya Japan pada Prussia.

Prussia menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau tahu kan, Japan? Aku suka America dari dulu?"

Japan mengangguk. Memang dari dulu Japan mengetahui kalau Prussia suka pada America. Malah, Japan adalah orang pertama yang diberitahu Prussia sendiri.

"Lalu?" tanya Japan lagi.

"Aku sebenarnya lelah menunggu. Dan aku cemburu melihat kau dengannya akrab. Sepertinya, dia suka padamu." kata Prussia.

Japan terdiam mendengar kata-kata Prussia barusan.

"Kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu? Kan belum tentu America-san menyukaiku?"

Prussia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Ditatapnya pemandangan di luar dengan tatapan agak sedih.

"Habis, mukanya terlihat senang ketika dia bersamamu." kata Prussia dengan nada sedih.

Japan lalu memikirkan sesuatu. Tak lama, ia tersenyum kecil. Ia mendapat sebuah ide yang menurutnya bisa memancing America.

'Aku ada ide..' batin Japan. 'Semoga ini berhasil.'

xxx

Besoknya, di rumah England

"Hei, aku bingung dengan perasaanku." kata America pada England yang sedang membaca buku.

"Hm? Memangnya ada apa dengan perasaanmu?" tanya England tanpa melihat America. Matanya fokus membaca buku yang dipegangnya.

"Aku suka Prussia..dan itu susah diungkapkan." kata America dengan nada tumben serius.

"Oh, katakan dengan bunga." kata England dengan nada enteng.

America menggeleng keras.

"Susah. Aku ingin ngomong sendiri." kata America dengan muka memerah. "Aku bukan tipe yang romantis."

'Iya juga. Isinya Cuma burger doang.' batin England sweatdrop.

"Hmm..kalau begitu, sekarang saja kamu katakan." kata England. "Bisa susah kalau terlambat." lanjut England sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Memang kenapa kalau terlambat?" tanya America heran dengan perkataan England.

"Yah, kamu pendam terus perasaanmu, semakin dalam rasa luka di hatimu." kata England lalu meminum tehnya. "Dan juga, Prussia sepertinya banyak disukai. Nanti direbut, lho."

BRAK

America menggebrak meja yang ada di depannya. Kaget mendengar kata-kata England barusan.

"Banyak disukai?" tanya America pada England dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Sepertinya Austria, Spain, dan Hungary tertarik pada Prussia." kata England dengan nada sedikit mengejek. "Oh, sepertinya Russia juga ya. Aku pernah dengar kalau dia mengincar Prussia."

"Dia..populer, ya?" kata America.

England tersenyum melihat America yang sepertinya tertekan. England lalu melancarkan serangan lagi agar America semakin tertekan.

"Katakan sekarang juga, America. Karena, sepertinya aku juga akan tertarik padanya."

America kaget mendengar kalau England yang sepertinya tertarik dengan Prussia. Ditatapnya England dengan tatapan serius.

"Kau juga?" tanya America.

"Mungkin. Dia lumayan menarik." jawab England.

America panik. Ternyata, banyak sekali nation yang menyukai si asem! *dipatuk Gilbird. Er, maksudnya Prussia yang sangat awesome itu.

'Aku harus mencarinya sekarang!' batin America.

"Sekarang Prussia ada dimana? Apa kau tahu, England?" tanya America dengan nada panik.

"Di rumah Japan." jawab England singkat lalu meminum kembali tehnya.

America tanpa berpikir panjang langsung keluar dari rumah England. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia menuju rumah Japan. Dia harus menemui Prussia sekarang juga.

xxx

Sementara itu, di rumah Japan

Prussia sedang menikmati nikmatnya hembusan angin di taman belakang milik Japan. Rasanya sangat tenang. Dia ke rumah Japan lagi karena Japan memanggilnya. Ada hal penting yang ingin Japan bicarakan bersamanya. Karena penasaran, Prussia pun datang. Lalu, Japan berdiri di depan Prussia.

"Hei, hal apa yang ingin kamu katakan?" tanya Prussia penasaran.

Japan tersenyum.

"Aku ingin memberi saran kepada Prussia-san agar tidak merasa tersiksa memendam perasaan suka pada America-san." jawab Japan.

"Hm? Apa itu?" tanya Prussia lagi.

"Lupakanlah America-san." Jawab Japan singkat.

DEG

Jantung Prussia seakan berhenti berdetak mendengar saran yang diajukan Japan. Melupakan America?

"Lebih baik dicintai daripada mencintai, Prussia-san." kata Japan lalu mendekat kepada Prussia. Membuat Prussia kaget.

"Ja..Japan? Mau apa, kau?" tanya Prussia bingung sekaligus panik.

Japan memegang kedua pipi milik Prussia. Ditatapnya mata cowok berwarna merah itu lekat-lekat.

"Aku mau menciummu, Prussia-san. Karena aku sudah lama menyukaimu.."

Prussia tercengang mendengarnya. Jaraknya antara dirinya dengan Japan semakin lama semakin pendek karena Japan ingin menciumnya. Japan yang sudah siap menciumnya menutup matanya. Prussia terdiam.

'Iya juga. Bodohnya aku masih mengharapkan America. Lebih baik, aku lupakan dia dan menerima Japan yang jelas-jelas menyukaiku, kan?' batin Prussia. Segera, ia memejamkan matanya.

GREP

Belum bibir Prussia dan bibir Japan bersentuhan, ada seseorang yang menarik Prussia dari belakang. Menjauhkan dirinya dengan Japan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Japan, Prussia?" tanya America dengan nada yang sepertinya cemburu?

"America?" kata Prussia kaget.

"Ikut aku keluar!" seru America lalu menarik Prussia keluar dari rumah Japan. Japan yang melihat adegan itu tersenyum kecil. Lalu, tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya, rencanaku berhasil." gumam Japan dengan senyum mencurigakan.

xxx

America masih menyeret Prussia. Prussia yang mendapat perlakuan yang menurutnya tidak awesome itu kesal. Memang ada orang yang tidak kesal diseret secara tidak terhormat? Prussia menarik tangannya yang ditarik America.

"Hentikan, America! Apa-apaan kau menarikku yang awesome ini!" kata Prussi dengan nada kesal.

America menatap tajam Prussia.

"Kau tadi mau berciuman dengan Japan, kan? Kenapa kau mau?" tanya America dengan nada serius.

"Hah? Memang apa hubungannya denganmu? Tidak ada, kan? Toh, Japan menyukaiku." tanya Prussia yang merasa rasa kesalnya bertambah.

"Tentu saja ada!" kata America geram membuat Prussia kaget. Baru kali ini ia melihat America marah besar.

"Lalu, apa?" tanya Prussia.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, tahu!" kata America sambil menatap Prussia dalam-dalam.

Prussia kaget dengan pernyataan cinta yang keluar dari mulut America. Ia masih tak percaya kalau America membalas perasaannya yang dipendam sudah lama sekali.

"Bohong!" kata Prussia dengan muka memerah. Ia tak berani menatap America.

America mengangkat dagu Prussia. Ditatapnya lembut orang yang disukainya itu.

"Aku tidak bohong, Prussia. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." kata America sambil tersenyum.

Prussia yang ingin berbicara tak bisa membuka mulutnya karena America menciumnya. Menciumnya tepat di bibir. Muka Prussia semakin memerah. America mengigit kecil bibir bawah Prussia. Prussia merintih kesakitan membuat America dengan lancarnnya memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Prussia. Menjelajahi rongga mulut Prussia seakan tanpa ada habis-habisnya. Prussia sedikit ragu membalsasnya. Mereka berhenti ketika paru-paru mereka berdua meminta oksigen.

"Jadi, gimana?" tanya America pada Prussia.

Prussia langsung memeluk America dengan erat. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, maniak burger.." kata Prussia dengan nada malu-malu sekaligus senang.

America tersenyum. Ia membalas pelukan Prussia. Sungguh, mereka berdua sekarang sangat senang karena perasaan mereka yang dipendam selama ini akhirnya mendapatkan balasan. Balasan yang bagi mereka sangat manis.

END

**Bikin fic baru lagi. Nekat! Belum yang lain selesai udah bikin yang baru! *pundung di pojokkan. Habis, dari dulu pengen bikin fic AmeriPrus sih. XD Gak apa-apalah, oneshot. Aku bikin ini karena sebenarnya di fic Rival or The Other? mau bikin Alfred jadian sama Gilbert. Tapi kubuat Gilbert jadian sama Antonio deh di chapter 20! Jadi PruSpa, AmeriPrus gak jadi. Gaje? Aneh? Mungkin ya. Review please? ^^**

**Omake**

Malam

"Japan, rencanamu berhasil." kata England yang malam itu menelpon Japan.

"Ya. Dan aku juga berterima kasih padamu England-san sudah membantuku." kata Japan.

"Hahaha. Kau tak perlu berterima kasih padaku, Japan."

SING. England dan Japan terdiam.

"Rencanamu extreme juga, Japan. Kau hampir saja berciuman dengan Prussia. Untung saja America mencegah kalian berdua." kata England.

"? Memang kenapa bila aku dan Prussia-san berciuman?" tanya Japan.

"Itu membuatku cemburu." jawab England singkat.

"Kenapa England-san cemburu?"

"Because I love you, Japan." jawab England membuat Japan yang ada di seberang sana mukanya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Terlihat, raut muka Japan senang mendengar pernytaan cinta dari England.

Dan akhirnya di hari yang sama telah tercipta dua pasangan baru. America dengan Prussia dan England dengan Japan.


End file.
